Does Pain end with Love?
by sailorjupiter253
Summary: Red was becoming an important color for Misaki since he fell into depression. Usagi becomes suspicious of all the things changing about his beloved Misaki. (Warning: Cutting,Depression) Complete
1. Chapter 1

_"Why?"_

Red filled Misaki's eye's when he grabbed the pocket knife he had taken to slice open skin, to release the pain. The blood dripped to the floor.

Though the boy never showed it , he was still depressed. He felt fake everyday. He still smiled at meals with Usagi-San, he still laughed at school and when he was on the phone with Takahiro. He especially kept his guard up when he was at home. Usagi-San was always worrying about him and Misaki already sometimes felt like a burden to him. So he made sure he looked happy. So Usagi wouldn't worry.

But he still hurt inside the pain was unbearable. There were sleepless nights and meals where Misaki didn't feel like eating. He would sleep more often due to the lack of food and blood. Even though it was spring long-sleeves had become common for him. Usagi hadn't pressed him with questions but there was the occasional suspicious look.

The boy was shaken back to reality when he heard the front door slam. "Misaki! I'm back!" Usagi had shouted up the stairs. _"Usagi-San!" _Misaki locked the door with a shaking hand. His arm had stopped bleeding now that he had been lost in thought for a while. He cleaned the bathroom and knife. Then cleaning his cuts and putting wrapped bandages on them. Rolling down long sleeve on his coat and shirt (just as a precaution in case his coat sleeve rode up) he opened the door, knife in pocket.

Usagi was right there.

"Ha ha heeey... Usagi-San..." Misaki put on a smile." I was just using the bathroom, it's all yours now" Misaki said. Then he ran downstairs to start dinner.

"Hmmm.." Usami had noticed something different in the boy for the past few weeks. His smiles seemed forced and he ate less. Was this part of adult hood? _"No... I would remember if I went threw something like that..." _He also noticed Misaki wore long sleeves in the late of Spring.

_"I'm not letting this slide... I think there's something wrong with him, I have to find out."_


	2. Sickness

Misaki ran down the stairs leaving Usagi with mouth open. He had limited energy and was out of breath by the end the stairs. He leaned onto the fridge practically gasping for air. _"That.. was close"_ He opened the fridge and got ready to make dinner.

Usami looked around the room looking for a sign of whatever Misaki could have been doing. He looked like he had been worried or hiding something. His Mind flashed back to something Takahiro had said. _"Keep an eye on him" "He blames himself for everything and doesn't like to have things for_ _himself" _

Then Usami noticed something _"Whats that drop of red on the floor?" _Come to think of it the room did smell like something familiar.. blood? Did Misaki hurt himself while he had been gone?

Misaki was anxious while cooking. _"Did I throw all the bandages away?" "Did I clean the counter?" "Do I have my knife?" "And where's Usagi-san? I didn't see him come out of the room" _He reassuringly patted his pocket. He had started to feel sick to his stomach and especially light headed but he had to act normal or else Usa-

"Misaki" Misaki jumped. He hadn't noticed Usagi-san coming down the stairs and he was coming in his direction. "Misaki" he cooed in his deep voice. He wrapped his arms around he younger boy and rested his chin on his shoulder. "How are you doing Misaki" Usami was determined to get answers. "F-fine I'm fine" he smiled nervously "I'm great" He said. He kept his eyes on his arm but moved them to the pot when he heard bubbling noises.

"Baka-Usagi you made forget about the pot!" The pot was flowing over. He turned off the stove and went to grab the pot. He winced when he grabbed it. He had forgotten the glove. "Misaki! are you okay?" Usami grabbed him by the arm and moved his hand to the sink which had cold water running. Usami had grabbed the arm that cuts on it and was gripping it tightly.

"Aah! Usagi-san don't grab my arm like that" Then he froze. "Oh No what if he-"

"Misaki whats this?" Usagi looked mad. Misaki's eye's widened. Crap. He had cut himself by his wrist because there was no room on his upper arms where all the other cuts were. Usagi was waiting for an answer still holding his arm. "It's my arm" He replied.

"Misaki don't be smart with me" Usagi gripped his arm harder putting more pressure on his arm. Misaki turned red. He was so weak and that just sent the pain up to the cuts on his upper arm. He cringed and he put his head down. "Misaki what is it.." he looked sad like it was him who was cut. "I j-just cut my arm while I was cutting vegetables yesterday" He lied. "It was an accident...I'm fine..." He felt on the verge of tears.

Misaki had looked tired and some how annoyed. "I'm sorry I worried so much Misaki" _"Can I just go to sleep... I'm so tired..."_

"Ehh? Misaki are you all right?" Misaki had fell into Usami's arms. He carried Misaki to the bedroom while he slept in his arms. "Goodnight my sweet Misaki" He kissed his forehead

Although Usagi was convinced he hadn't cut himself cooking.

* * *

_"Breaking news: There has been a car crash on the Min highway (A/N yeah sounds a bit cliche but there actually is one named Min) The couple inside is in life threatening conditions we will report more..."_

_Takahiro put the phone down. "Misaki I have to tell you something"_

_"Okay Onii-chan what is it?"_

_"About Mom and Dad.."_

_"Are they home? Are they?"_

_"No Misaki their gone"_

_"Gone where?"_

_"Misaki... Their -Their dead.." _

_"__**Its all your fault!**__" A voice called out from the dark _

_"Huh?"_

_"You'll end him like you ended them"_

_After a few bloody flashes Misaki saw what the voice was talking about in front of him lied a bloody Usami. His face was bruised and he there was a large blood stain on his stomach and legs. "Usagi!" It all went black shortly after that._

* * *

"USAGI!" Misaki screamed. Then realized he was in bed covered by 4 blankets. He tried to get up but was held by something.. someone actually. Usagi had fallen asleep next to him and had his arms wrapped around him.

"Your awake..." he said getting up. He made his way to Misaki's side of the bed. " He put his hand on Misaki's forehead, "and you have a fever, you better stay home today Misaki."

"I'm fine Usagi" The brown haired boy tried to get up and out the blankets. Getting up and then feeling dizzy he sat back down.

"You're obviously so stay in bed Misaki" His voice was stern and serious, not like the usual Usami.

"I'm fine Usagi! Quit worrying!" He tried getting out of bed again but tripped into Usami's arms

"Misaki please don't make it harder on yourself and me.." His lavender eyes met his emerald ones giving him a look.

"But Devil Kamijou will kill me for missing class and I still have my-"

Usami had grabbed Misaki and had started kissing him so he could get his point across . "Please" he said releasing Misaki "Go to bed" He looked worried. "I'll talk to Kamijou for you so go to bed. He tucked Misaki in and put a wet towel on his head. " Call me if you need anything"

Misaki grumbled and cursed himself. Now Usagi would be really worried about him. He didn't want Usagi to know why he cut himself. All the pain he went through. He knew his parents deaths were his fault and that he was a burden on Usagi. He just didn't want him to find out. Still tired Misaki just went to sleep this battle lost.

(A/N The rest of the story may come out looking a little weird because a glitch with doc manger sorry)

* * *

_"Its all your fault!"_

_The dream went to a flashback of Takahiro a few days after his parents had died. "I'll take care of Misaki I want him to have a good life and good dreams to look forward too."_

_"You stole all your brothers happiness too."_

_Misaki was taken back. He had done more horrible things in his life too, he had ruined his brothers life, he felt horrible._

_The same Bloody Usagi then showed up in front of him_

_"Usagi-San!"_

_"Misaki.. Please help me!"_

"Hey Misaki.."

_"No! Usagi don't leave me! Please I'll get you help Its my fault "_

"Misaki wake up"

"Huh?" Misaki had finally woken up. The sun was shining through the window. He look at the clock, 3:27 P.M. Usagi stood over him looking more concerned then when Misaki fell asleep.

"You should go .. go to a shower Misaki" Misaki got up (with Usagi's assistance) and made his way to the bathroom. He stepped inside the shower. The steam felt good on him and his cuts. It wasn't till he got out of the shower when he saw that his t-shirt was bloody _"Did Usagi see?" _One his cuts had re-opened and bleed on to his shirt thankfully not coat. He sighed.

Usagi was picking the phone up to call Hiroki _"Maybe he knows what's wrong with Misaki..."_

"Hello?"

**"**Hiroki, Its Usami**" **

"Your brat didn't show up in class today I hope you know that. Some kid really just-"

"Hiroki, he was sick"

"Oh well.. there wasn't anything that important in class today so-"

"Hey Hiroki has Misaki been acting weird lately?"

"If you count falling asleep 10 times a day in class and not eating lunch weird than yes he has"

"You didn't throw a book at him again did you?"

"That was only once and it wasn't even a hardcover book"

"Okay then.. thanks Hiroki"

"Sure Bye"

Usami put the phone down. He had an idea of what Misaki was doing but didn't wanna believe it._ "Why Misaki?"_

_"Why did it come to this?"_

* * *

**Dun dun dun ~the end~**

This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but there was this weird glitch with the doc manager so it's here today :D

I got a little writer's block so this is why it took a while. I hope it reached your standards. The next chapter will probably have to come at the end of this week or next week because I'm so busy. (I would write it tommorow but the free! episode *Rei lemme save you*)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are helpful


	3. Nightmares

(A/N All the couples are friends in this story ;) You know you like it better that way)

Before he had hung up though, Hiroki had reassured him though.

"I bet he's just tired like the other kids. He'll be fine and I bet Nowaki will help if you need any."

* * *

Misaki had gotten out of the shower and was mad at himself. He probably wasted so much of Usami's time while he was taking care of him. He shivered, his body being out of the warm shower and into the cold room. He wanted to cut himself but he had left his knife in the other room. His clothing options weren't that helpful either.

Akihiko had left him a shirt that had sleeves that only went down to his elbows and it was white. _"The world is teasing me right now" _He thought. He turned around to grab it and saw a razor sticking out of one of the drawers. _"Could I use this?" _His arms didn't have any room. His mind immediately flashed to his legs. His pants were long enough weren't they? _"But I'd have to be more cautious and the weather is going to be really hot in a few days." _Then his mind flashed back to the dreams he had and the time he had wasted. He mindlessly took the razor and layered cuts onto his thighs. It wasn't till he started to feel light headed when he stopped, He quickly cleaned up the mess. All of a sudden he felt like he was going to pass out, he quickly grabbed the counter top. _"U-usagi.." "Help p-please"_

Akihiko didn't want to believe himself. A million thoughts went through his heads. _"No Misaki you didn't... how could you...Maybe I'm just overreacting...That's right...I'll go ask Misaki and He'll say it isn't true...Everyone gets sick sometimes..."_

Usami ran up the stairs until he swore he heard a voice. He stopped trying to listen for it again.

_"U-usa-usagi..."_

_"Was that Misaki?" _

_"Usagi... H-help me p-please.."_

"MISAKI?"

The older man barraged through the doors. A dressed Misaki was slumped over, hanging onto the sink counter top. He was swaying back and forth slowly, his back turned to Misaki. The boy was just about to pass out and drop to the floor until the silver-haired man came behind him and caught the smaller boy.

Misaki was awake but his eyes were half-closed "M-Misaki! Talk to me... Whats wrong !?" _"I can't tell him what happened..." _"I just felt dizzy and I..I..."

_"Go to sleep sweet boy... It'll all be better that way..." A voice appeared in Misaki's head._

"Sleep?" He mumbled. He felt his eye lids closing slowly

"Hey! Misaki don't go to sleep stay awake for a while please!" Akihiko was getting more worried, his thoughts of him overreacting were going away.

_"Ne Go to sleep Misaki, It's all fine.."_

Misaki's eye closed slowly, he _was_ tired and his head throbbed. He hoped that his dreams wouldn't be as terrifying as last time.

"Misaki! Wake up!"

Akihiko carried the pass out boy downstairs. He slept peacefully although his cheeks were lightly red thanks to a fever. He decided to take Hiroki's advice and quickly called them at their apartment number.

Meanwhile:

"Shut up Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted, throwing books at his boyfriend.

"But Hiro-san! It's cute that your care for students!" He smiled, dodging the books being thrown at him.

"It's just one kid and beside's he is Akihiko's-

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it"

"This is Now-"

"Nowaki! I need your advice.. Misaki passed out!"

"What?" Hiro had told that Misaki didn't look so well lately.

" He just got sick.. he had a fever and-"

"Just put a wet cloth on his head! I'll come over "

"Okay then.. Bye.."

Nowaki felt worried.. _"People just don't pass out like that"_

"Hiro-san we have to go!"

"What? Don't you mean just you?"

"It's Misaki-Kun!"

* * *

Akihiko had put a wet cloth on Misaki's head and was just hoping he would wake up.

* * *

_Misaki had a strange feeling. He felt terrified but calm at the same time. He did think he was gonna have a dream but not one this bad._

_The room he was in was black and dark , but he could still see himself. The two voice's that had haunted him showed themselves, Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko.(A/N Papa Usagi and Big Brother Usagi for those who don't know). Haruhiko suddenly disappeared and Fuyuhiko took a step forward slightly raising his hand. Then he struck Misaki against the face. While Misaki took in shock Fuyuhiko grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
_

_"You! Stay away from Akihiko! He never needed you!" He dropped Misaki and he got a swift kick to the stomach._

_"I-I- Get away from me!" He shouted. He never felt so terrified before. Hadn't He said he was alright with two of them? He lurched over feeling the pain in his stomach._

_"Why-" Misaki started. _

_"No excuses! Your just a burden! He never needed you! He was better without you in his life!" His face was filled with rage , something Misaki hadn't seen before. He felt wetness on his shirt and looked down horrified. Kicks didn't give off that much blood did they?_

_"Get out of his life" Fuyuhiko shouted. He strongly hit Misaki in the head._

_"G-Get away from...me"_

"Get away.." Misaki mumbled in his sleep. His cheeks were extremely red now and his breaths were shortening.

"Misaki? Misaki whats wrong?" Akihiko noticed the boy clutching his stomach and his breaths getting louder.

_The dream took a turn for the worse when Fuyuhiko grabbed Misaki and threw him. Misaki had grown to weak to fight back_

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Fuyuhiko's yells were getting louder and his punches- harder. Misaki was pretty sure he was bleeding from the head, though he had enough energy to back away from the violent man in his dreams._

"Nngh... Get away from m-me..."

"Nowaki what's wrong now?" Hiroki shouted. The two had come and Nowaki was looking over a sleep Misaki whose words were getting clearer. The boy's breaths were even shorter and forced now but he still slept peacefully. "He won't wake up and he keeps saying stay away for some reason.."

"L-leave me alone" He said more clearly now.

"Akihiko has he been having bad dreams lately?"

"Not that I know of"

"S-Stay away... Usagi... H-help..."

"Akihiko you need to wake him up _now_"

_Misaki felt helpless as suffered through punches and kicks. Then picked up by the neck, He and Fuyuhiko were face to face. _

_" .Alone" and Misaki dived into darkness._

* * *

"Get away from me!" Misaki's eyes opened and he stared at the scene in front of him. Nowaki was holding a bottle of medicine with a worried look on his face, Hiroki had a phone ready to call a ambulance and Usagi-San just looked terrified.

He was the bigger mess though. His pulse was racing and his breaths were harsh now. It was sweat actually that covered his entire body and everything ached.

"Misaki are you okay?"

* * *

Hello All hope that was good enough for you! I was really fast at writing this story but when it came to typing :P

The story was updated a little late sorry . It'll probably (sadly) be late again for chapter 4 because these weekend I have to go to the lovely land of Canada.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

~I'M so sorry...~

Ever since school started I'm only through 3/4's of chapter 4 and this is the fan idea version of it so It will take a while with this chapter.

Random Teaser:

Haruhiko appears in The dream

Usagi "Finds out"

(Don't worry nobody's gonna die I would die first before I could even write something like that)

Thats all for now! Sorry!

Edit: Thanks for all the support~!


	5. Revelation

"Eh?"

"W-What?" Misaki jolted from his current state.

Hiroki stood over Nowaki's shoulder holding a phone in hand probably getting ready to call 119. Nowaki sat holding a wet cloth that had probably been on his now damp forehead. Though Usagi-san looked worse. His face was pale, and the usually playful author looked distressed and scared.

"Even If there's anything wrong with him" Akihiko started "He's not gonna tell us..."

"Misaki-Kun please, If anythings wrong please let us know!" Nowaki's words wavered as he looked back and forth wondering what he should do next.

"It was ju-just a bad dream! I- I'm sorry for scaring anyone.." He put an unconvincing laugh at the end of his sentence.

_Worthless_

_Pathetic_

_Hopeless_

_These words echoed in his mind while everyone looked at him. _

_Why did everyone have to show fake love and care. Nobody understood why he felt like this everyday and every night. _

Pain rippled through his chest and throat. He winced slightly.

"It's okay, Really! You guys can go home! You wouldn't want to spend your whole evening here!"

"Fine then.." Hiroki said. He shot his childhood friend a look that said he'd have to get an answer out of this himself.

Nowaki had slipped a few pills to Akihiko just in case anything went wrong. The two said their goodbyes and went off.

"Misaki"

"Ah? Yes U-Usagi-San" He tried to look cheerful for his lover but failed.

"Misaki you should-

_"You should what Akihiko? Ask him if he hurts himself? He feels guilty about something? Way start off a sentence idiot!" _

"Usagi-San?" Misaki said.

The shivering boy looked tired and was clutching his chest.

"You should go to sleep"

"Mmm..."

"_You know...Being able to listen to him is really one of your strong points Misaki" The same voice that made him fall asleep the last time repeated. _

Akihiko had made his way over the sleeping boy, picking him up and laying himself next to him on the soft bed. He slowly closed his eyes as well preparing what he would actually say.

* * *

_ He was still in the same dark room from his last dream. Fuyuhiko had disappeared somewhere. Haruhiko now stood in the room with him wearing the same expression he always did._

_"Misaki-kun.. what do I have that Akihiko doesn't?" He said moving a bit closer._

_"Ha? I-I"_

_Misaki started to feel uncomfortable, forgetting he was in a dream. _

_"HaruH-Hiko-San It's not like that!" He shifted uncomfortably._

_"Then what it is?"_

_"I'm just not into g-guys that's all!" _

_"I don't thinks true Misaki"_

_"It Is I-_

_Misaki's words were cut off by a forceful kiss. He felt himself being pinned against an invisible wall._

_"Usagi-San! Help me!" He thought desperately.  
_

* * *

"Misaki!" Akihiko's voice boomed next to him.

"Usagi... San?" Misaki rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Misaki.. Whats wrong?"

"Eh? N-nothing Usagi-san I just had a silly dream!"

"I'm pretty sure screaming at the top of your lungs in a bed isn't silly."

The two men stared at each other for awhile

_"Just ask him whats wrong Its probably nothing big..."_

_"Does he know?" _

The awkward stare down went on for about the next mintue until Misaki looked over at the beeming clock. It shined the flashing numbers of 6:25.

"S-So Usagi-san I guess your hungry right? How about I go make something to eat..?" He laughed nervously as he slowly made his way to the door. He hoped Akihiko wouldn't notice the new scars from under his over sized t-shirt.

He had made his way out the door and promptly down the stairs before he felt a large hand fall onto his shoulder.

"Misaki why won't you tell me whats wrong?"

_"Because you'll think I'm worthless...I'm not a good person" _

"Misaki whatever it is-"

"Its nothing!" He moved his shoulder out of reach from him. He started to move over when the older man grabbed a hold of him.

This caused a short scuffle between the two ending with Misaki having his arm pinned against the wall by the much stronger man.

"Usagi-san! L-let me g-go!"

The man continued to have a blank expression on his face while the younger man struggled helplessly.

_"Why this way?" _He thought.

"Misaki... are you hiding?"

"Nothing! How many times do I have to say it"

...

"No! Usagi Theres nothing on my arm-"

But it was obvious. The cuts on his arms had been pressured from his arm being slammed against the wall. He hadn't take that good care of his bruises and that's probably why they had reopened.

"Misaki..."

_"D-Damn"_

* * *

*Is that a cliff hanger I think its a cliff hanger don't be mad also this chapter is shorter I'm sorry gomendesaiii*

After a long wait a chapter is here... I'm sorry it took long It couldn't be published because of the data center move.

*Remember this is a fan based story so you can ask for something to be included in the story (most of them are pm'ed but you can review them too)

Reviews are helpful! I hope this goes to your expectations


	6. It all ends with love

_The man who has seen so much blood in his life, will one day bleed himself._

* * *

It was all over. Any good feeling he'd every had, had been forgotten. He felt hot tears stream down his face with shocked eyes staring at him, more painful than the cuts that lined his arms.

He slumped onto the floor, crying harder, he didn't want anybody to know. Fake love was all they ever gave him anyway. There was one person who didn't ask questions that he never wanted to find out.

_But for every drop of blood there is a bandage to heal it. _

* * *

Akihiko looked over at Misaki, who sat on the floor crying quiet sobs shaking with tears. His mind was blurred with questions as he crouched down to comfort the brown-haired boy.

_"How long?"_

_"When did it start"_

_"Why?" _

"Misaki.."

"I'm sorry..." Misaki moved his head to be face to face with Akihiko. His green eye's half open filled with tears with slight swelling under them.

"F-for what? It's not your fault! I'll help you get through this!"

"I-" He choked on his words, as if it was hard to speak.

He stopped shaking violently with sobs and put his head down again.

"lo-"

_"I can't even get a straight sentence out.. I'm so weak.." _

"Misaki!"

The smaller boy collapsed into Akihiko's arms. Misaki felt overwhelmed with pain.

"Misaki! Snap out of it."

The half opened eyes were now closed as Misaki felt himself drifiting away. He heard Usagi calling him but he couldn't open his eye's.

"Misaki! Misaki! Open your eyes!"

"I-I love you"

"M-Misaki...!"

For once Akihiko felt genuinely scared. Looking down at Misaki he trembled.

_Everyone looks lifeless once _

* * *

_Warm_

_Caring_

_Loving_

_Everything felt hazy as Misaki fell asleep. Eyelids heavy, every cut on his body ached. _

_"Was he in a dream?"_

_"I'm sorry wasn't the best"_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be there"_

_"I'm so sorry I'm weak"_

_"I'm sorry I caused you to die" He felt something wet roll down his cheeks even though he was in a dream. _

_"You never caused any of that Misaki.."_

_A familiar feeling surrounded Misaki as he felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder. Pushing the hand the back he turned around to face his own mother and father before him smiling as if nothing had ever happened._

_"Misaki, we never blamed you"_

_"But-"_

_He felt himself being grasped into a warm hug, something he hadn't felt in a while. As tall as he was he felt small in his parent's grip._

_"You shouldn't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault"_

_"But-"_

_"Shh"_

_"We're sorry we couldn't be there for you Misaki"_

_The tears started again as he felt the warmness around him left his side._

_"D-don't go!"_

_"Stay strong Misaki!"_

* * *

A few hours had passed, Usagi was still worried even after having a tense conversation with Nowaki,

"Do you mean fell asleep or passed out" He replied to Akihiko with an unsatisfied voice.

"Uhh.. Both?" Honestly Akihiko knew Misaki had passed out from exhaustion but he was getting more worried every second Misaki wouldn't wake up.

Nowaki sighed deeply on the other line. "Usami... Do you still have the bottle of medicine that I gave you earlier?"

Akihiko looked over to the bottle which sat on top of the table. "Yes..why?"

"Just give him that! Thats what I gave Hiroki whe-"

A series of muffled noises and something that sounded like books being thrown commenced while Akihiko waited patiently on the other line

"Just. Give. him. the medicine when he wakes up!"

The line was cut off and Akihiko placed the phone back onto the receiver. He slowly walked over to where Misaki

Misaki had been sleeping for more than an hour now after he had collapsed. The boy slept peacefully on the sofa with red cheeks. While Misaki slept peacefully covered with blankets, however the silver haired man was wondering why his lover would do something like that.

_"It's probably because he feel's responsible for the way his parents died?" _He thought. _"But It doesn't seem like that's the only thing... bothering him.."_

_"Bothering?" _

There were countless time's he remember Misaki using bothered and words like that in his vocabulary and he was usually referring to himself.

_"I'm just a bother don't pay attention to me!"_

_"I'm nothing but a distraction to you!" _Misaki would always say things like these when Akihiko would rather spend time with him than write a manuscript or not hit a deadline.

_"I'm just a burden." Why Misaki thought that was beyond Akihiko, he'd always showed his love for him hadn't he?_

_"Am I...the reason?"_

_"Am I why he-?"_

Thinking so deeply, the man hadn't noticed that Misaki had woken up.

* * *

Misaki woke up, shaken. He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He took a deep breath in while looking around. He spotted Usagi leaning on the wall next to the phone. He noticed the tears starting to form in his eyes slightly.

"Usagi-San!" Misaki said from his resting spot.

"Misaki.. you woke up" He replied not turning around though Misaki could see the slight smile starting to show up on his face.

Misaki made his way over to the older man leaving the draping warmth from the blankets. He stood behind him as spoke

"Usa-

Akihiko had grabbed him and held him in a hug. He felt remembrance as the writer held him in his arms

_Warm_

_Caring_

_Loving _

"U-Usagi-San.. You're sorta squishing me..."

"I'm not letting go of you Misaki"

"Never do that anything like that again...Promise?" The man looked at him with serious eyes.

"Promise"

"You know you were never a burden anyway Misaki..." he said quietly

"I love you"

"I'll always be there for you"

That was all he ever wanted anyway.

* * *

A month later and following Usagi-san's words Misaki hadn't touched anything he could hurt himself with.

The anniversary of his parents death was today, Misaki had wanted to go see his parents at their final resting spot but of course Akihiko was reluctant.

"But what If you get depressed again and-" He said worrying. He was overprotective after all

"I'd never do something like that again"

So the two went on the day it all happened many years ago. Laying a bouquet of roses and saying a prayer, Akihiko left Misaki alone for a minute while he went to the car.

Misaki glanced over the head stones that were in front of him noticing the fine words written into stone. It wasn't till he turned around when he noticed someone behind him. A couple dressed in black that resembled his parents were standing in front of him.

_"Stay strong Misaki!" _

He blinked twice before noticing there was nothing in front of him but the saying stayed with him.

_"As long as I have Akihiko I'll be fine" _

"Oi! Misaki hurry up... I have deadline remember!" The rabbit author shouted from inside the sports car. Misaki made his way over the shining red car.

_I guess in my case pain does end with love. _

* * *

It's finally here the last chapter.

and sorry it took forever

I'm grateful to everyone who Favorited and followed and especially reviewed! You're all awesome

and with that this story is done

I'm taking a break from this stuff ;-; But I'll probably write some one-shots for my shows In case anyone was wondering whats next

I think that's all! Thank you Thank you for reading!

Jazz


End file.
